


Jearmin Week Day 3: Summer Nights

by TheMightyScoot



Series: Jearmin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Jearmin Week, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyScoot/pseuds/TheMightyScoot
Summary: Sometimes it'd the simple things that matter





	Jearmin Week Day 3: Summer Nights

It hadn’t even been an hour since they landed for their honeymoon. It’d been a week since Jean and Armin got married back in Shiganshina, now they were fresh off the plane in Cancun. Armin seemed just as excited as he was at their wedding. As they rode in a shuttle bus to their resort, Jean set his watch to the local time it was just a little past ten-thirty. Unlike other times they visited- the road seemed pretty tame so it was a nice calm drive.

Reaching across the seat he grabbed Armin’s hand and whispered, “You excited?”

Of course Armin nodded and kissed Jean’s cheek, “Yes! Why wouldn’t I be? We can go swimming in the ocean and do touristy stuff.”

“I love you, Ar.”

“I know, I love you too, Jean,” The blond rested his head against his husbands shoulder.

After a quick snooze, they woke up when the bus stopped. Going around the side they pulled out their suitcases and walked up the stairs to the lobby. It was humid and the air stuck to their skin. Jean went over to the front desk to check them in, Armin, on the other hand wandered over to a walkway that looked over to the ocean. When Jean looked back he saw Armin in a trance. Once finished with checking them in, he wandered over and saw Armin’s eyes filled with awe. 

Ever since they met Jean was well aware Armin loved the ocean. Even after going on their occasional vacations somewhere sunny with a nice beach, Armin never ever lost that sense of wonder in the ocean. Hell, it’s what Armin dedicated his life to: being a marine biologist. Needless to say- Armin loved the ocean and everything about it.

Wrapping an arm around Armin’s side, he spoke into his ear, “Let’s go up to our room, and drop our stuff off. Then we can come back down to the beach.”

Armin turned to Jean and hugged him, “We can?”

“It’s not like there is someone stopping us,” The tall brunette laughed. “So, of course we can, Ar.”

Taking each other’s hands they lugged their suitcases along. They even fought with them up a flight of stairs. In the end they weren’t even the slightest bit dettered. If Armin wanted to see the ocean tonight- they were going to see it tonight. Not even opening their bags for anything, Armin then ushered Jean out of their room. 

Looking up at the sky, a few stars poked out through the clouds. The moon was hidden, but still offered just enough light to guide them. Taking in a deep breath of the warm night air, Armin smiled and held onto Jean’s arm. Walking in comfortable silence they reached the waterfront. Their feet sunk into the coarse sand. Armin wiggled his toes, he had a goofy smile on his face.

Jean directed them down to the water. The waves rolled onto the beach, only to retreat after lingering for a few seconds. Armin kicked off his sandals, Jean following not too far behind. The water sloshed up around their ankles as they waded in. Looking across the open water, the moon gave a brief appearance. Spotting that Armin had wandered off, Jean had an idea. Running up across the beach to Armin who’d moved off, Jean snatched him into his arms and lifted the smaller male up.

“Jean, no!” Armin squealed, in pure unadulterated glee.

Laughing, Jean spun them around. They were a couple of dorks, dorks in love. If you were to ask them what their best life decision was, they’d answer the same thing: marrying each other. Armin leaned down and kissed Jean sweetly. Setting the smaller male back down Jean placed his hands on Armin’s waist.

“Dance with me,” He hummed, resting his chin on top of Armin’s head.

Armin mimicked what Jean was doing, they gently swayed along to the oceans song. Closing his eyes Armin listened to the crashing of the waves and maybe the sounds of some tropical insects. Soon Jean started to hum a tune. Opening his eyes he looked up at Jean. The tall brunette seemed content with where he was.

“Whatcha humming?” Armin asked softly.

Jean looked to Armin with a smile, “Just a little song mother used to sing when I was a kid.”

Armin smiled, “Then sing for me. Dancing could always use a little music.”

Letting out a light huff, he pulled Armin in closer, “Fine, but you know I don’t have the best voice,” Jean already knew that didn’t matter to Armin. _“Sunshine, every single day, helps to light my way,”_ there was a small giggle from Armin as he rested his head against his chest, _“and darlin’, right before my eyes it don’t come as no surprise.” _____

_ _ _ _Stopping, Jean moved back. His blond companion seemed rather confused. Before Armin could say something Jean tilted his partners chin up. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That it’s easy, easy loving you,” Jean leaned in and kissed him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After a moment they went back to their slow swaying. Jean kept on singing that song and they stayed there like the night was young. Making sure their lives were easy for loving each other. Living life together, just as newlyweds should._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jearmin week prompt! The song I used is Sunshine by Nazareth!


End file.
